


Recomeço

by brunasw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Post-War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunasw/pseuds/brunasw
Summary: Eu sou uma leitora ávida de fanfics há muitos anos, porém essa é a primeira vez que eu publico algo (e não excluo logo em seguida). Eu não espero que alguém leia essa fic e se indentifique ou concorde, porém, se acontecer, me deixe saber. Espero apenas que faça algum sentido para você como faz para mim. E se não fizer... bem, eu adoraria ler a sua visão. No mais... boa leitura.Att. Bruna S. Ferreira





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sou uma leitora ávida de fanfics há muitos anos, porém essa é a primeira vez que eu publico algo (e não excluo logo em seguida). Eu não espero que alguém leia essa fic e se indentifique ou concorde, porém, se acontecer, me deixe saber. Espero apenas que faça algum sentido para você como faz para mim. E se não fizer... bem, eu adoraria ler a sua visão. No mais... boa leitura.
> 
> Att. Bruna S. Ferreira

________________________________________

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Havia chegado o fim.

A sala de repente se enchera de sons, de gritos, de risos, de choros.

Se por felicidade, alívio ou realização, ela não saberia dizer, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era que quando ela abrisse os olhos tudo seria diferente.

Ela veria o mundo diferente, as pessoas estariam diferentes, assim como as paredes que as cercava.

De repente os sons de risos alegres e cochichos lhe enchia os ouvidos. Gargalhadas vindas de grupos das diversas casas que se encontravam naquele salão para conversar, estudar ou fazer suas refeições ha não muito tempo atrás. Risadas de jovens que não sabiam o que era a guerra e a dor de vivência-la. Essas risadas tiveram fim ha um tempo atras. Hermione sabia disso. Esses risos ingênuos já não cabiam mais naquele lugar. Ao menos não por agora.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com a realidade fantasmagórica de uma vitória com pesos demais para trazer a felicidade que ela imaginava que sentiria no final de tudo isso. Nos segundos que se passaram entre o último feitiço do mago que agora se estendia, sem vida, no chão do Salão Comunal, e das imagens que vieram a sua mente, muito havia acontecido. Os comensais corriam, fugindo das consequências de seus atos seguidos por Aurores e integrantes da Ordem em seus encalços.

Buscou o olhar de Harry, que já estava perdido em meio a um mar de pessoas que o abraçavam, saldavam e gritavam seu nome. Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu, havia se tornado o homem que findou o mal. Ao menos por agora.

De repente braços também alcançavam Hermione, a encaixando em um abraço forte e apertado que automaticamente a permitiu relaxar numa sensação de familiaridade. Ela estava em casa. Finalmente, estava em paz.

\- Você está bem?

Ela sorriu. Estava, mas o cansaço não a deixou formar mais do que um pequeno sorriso diante do olhar preocupado de Ron.

\- Eu vou ficar. E você? - Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça, em meio a um sorriso de canto de boca que ela sempre adorou imaginar que só fosse direcionado a ela. Do outro lado do salão, Harry tentava escapar do assédio da forma mais delicada possível, porém mesmo com os gritos de Neville e Luna pedindo que as pessoas o deixassem respirar, os apertos de mão, abraços e até mesmo beijos no rosto das meninas mais corajosas (o que levou Hermione a imaginar o que Gina estaria achando de tudo isso de algum ponto do salão onde ela deveria estar observando), Hermione decidiu que estava na hora de intervir.

\- Acho que nós devíamos ir lá resgatá-lo, você não acha? - Rony acompanhou o olhar dela até o amigo e soltou um riso contido.

\- Sim, você tem razão.

\- Eu sempre tenho. Afinal de contas, vocês não teriam durado um dia nessa guerra sem mim.

Sorrindo, pela primeira vez em meses, Hermione seguiu na direção do centro do salão, ouvindo a gargalhada de Rony enquanto ele a seguia e enlaçava os dedos nos da garota. Ela olhou para as suas mãos unidas e ao encontrar o olhar dele se deu conta de que sim, muita coisa ainda estava por vir, muita dor ainda seria sentida, muitas lágrimas seriam derramadas, muitas despedidas a serem feitas. Mas ela errara, esse não era o fim, como ela havia imaginado. Esse era apenas o começo.

Tudo ficaria bem.

\- Vamos lá, Mione. Salvar o garoto que sobreviveu… pela última vez, eu espero.


End file.
